The Angel of Death
by fly.me.to.mars
Summary: Ally was like an angel of death. Because of that she promised to never fall in love again. But what happens when she meets her soulmate? Will she be able to resist the soulmate bond or will she break her promise again? My first fanfic ever so please R&R!
1. Prologue

**The Angel of Death**

**Summary: **Ally didn't know what was wrong with her. Every time she fell in love with someone, that person would die, and because of that she promised herself that she would never love again. But what happens when she meets her soulmate? Will she be able to resist the pull of the soulmate bond or will she break her promise –- again?

**Diclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Ally didn't know what she did wrong.

Every time she felt like she would fall for someone, they would all somehow end up dead. She didn't know what was wrong with her. All she knew was that every time she would love someone, they'd all die. It was like she was the angel of death.

But she knew better now. She promised herself that she would never fall in love again and be the cause of someone's death, the cause of someone's mourning. She'd promised herself that and she would never break that promise again.

The last time that she broke her promise, her boyfriend, Logan, had died. It was a very tragic death. Logan died because of a car accident. It was so fast that she didn't really remember well what had happened. All she knew was that, one minute they were driving back home and then in the next, the car was rolling on the streets.

She remembered seeing Logan with all the blood on his face, unconscious and then her vision started to blur and she fainted. When she finally regained her consciousness, she found herself wearing a hospital gown in a white room; all wired up to machines that made beeping noises.

About five minutes later, her mom arrived in her room. Her mom looked sad though she was trying to do her best not to cry. When her mom finally sat down on a white plastic chair next to her bed and told her that Logan was dead - that it was already too late when they were rushed to the emergency rooms, that Logan didn't make it and that she was lucky that she did, that it was a miracle that she was able to survive an accident like that - all she could feel was a deep sorrow. She didn't know what to say so she just stayed quiet until finally her mom went out to buy her some food.

After her mom left, she started to sob softly. Thinking about what had happened and why it had to happen to her. She thought about Logan, how good he was, how she didn't deserve him and how he didn't deserve what had happened to him –- all because of her, all because of whom she was. But she couldn't really do anything to change who she was, could she? If there was a way, she would have done those years ago. But there wasn't, and she couldn't do anything about it.

She continued to cry until such time that her mother returned with her food. When her mother spotted her crying to herself, she quickly went to her daughter's side and cried along with her, telling her that everything will be fine and that it wasn't her fault - but Ally knew it was her own fault, that she was the cause of all of this. Instead she didn't protest, she just continued to cry with her mother comforting her until she fell asleep. But one thought crossed her mind before she fell asleep; it was that she would never again let herself fall in love. She promised that to herself, and she planned on keeping that promise this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so please tell me in a review if you think I should continue this story or just leave it and start a new one. Also, please tell me if you think it's good, okay, bad, lame, awesome or anything. I would really appreciate it if you would take the time off and review my story. <strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World, L.J. Smith does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Ally didn't know where she was._

_The room was pitch-black. Her pupils dilated but she still couldn't make out anything in the darkness. She started to walk slowly forward, being careful not to trip on something._

"_Hello? Is anybody here? ", Ally called out to no one in particular. She continued walking._

_There was a loud _thud _sound that she thought came from her right. She screamed and abruptly stopped dead in her tracks. It was a loud ear-piercing scream that could have made someone deaf. She looked at the general direction of where the sound came from but couldn't make out anything in particular._

_Suddenly, a cold breeze caressed her body making the hair at the back of her neck and at her arms stand. _

It probably came from a window somewhere, _she thought._

_She suddenly felt claustrophobic and terrified, the darkness overwhelming her. She feared that she might not be able to escape this place, wherever it was._

Stop thinking like that, _she told herself, _you will be able get out of here. You just have to find the exit.

_Then a soft ray of light appeared out of nowhere, shedding a tinge of light in the room. _

_In its shadows was a face. A face she recognized - though she couldn't quite see it clearly. And she couldn't believe who it was. It was… it was…_

"Logan" _she breathed._

_His face was distorted and covered with different cuts and bruises. His clothes were dirty and his body was layered with mud and blood. _

_She burst into tears and then the darkness swallowed her up._

She woke up to find out that she was still in her room, crying and gasping for breath. Her hair was plastered to her neck with cold sweat.

_It was just another nightmare. It's not real. _Ally thought to herself.

She quickly wiped the tears away from her face and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. The water was warm and soothing but as much as she wanted to just stay there in the shower, she couldn't.

She quickly got out and changed into a pair of dark denim shorts, a white v-neck shirt and a pair of navy colored converse sneakers.

It was already in the middle of summer and she was eager to start out her life again and have a new beginning, despite of how hard it was going to be considering what happened about a couple of months ago.

_Stop thinking like that, just stop being so negative and think about all the great things that life has to offer. _She scolded herself.

_Yeah right, like you can have a new start after your _BOYFRIEND JUST DIED _a couple of months ago. _A tiny voice in her head told her.

_Just stop thinking like that will you! _ She snapped at the voice.

_Great, now I'm talking to myself in my head. _She randomly thought.

She grabbed her diary and went outside on the swing in her front yard and wrote an entry. It was early in the morning and the sun was still creeping its way up the sky, making it look like a beautiful scenery to paint.

She sighed, recalling the memories it brought to her.

She suddenly remembered about all the times that Logan and she spent together. From their first date, to their first kiss to their first everything up until her last moments with him - when they were in the accident. All of a sudden, she missed him and felt the need to cry, to let her tears and emotions that were bottled-up out, but instead of doing that she held back her tears.

_No, I need a new start. I can't let this incident hold me back forever; keep me from what's out there. Logan would probably think so too. He'd want me to start a new life. He'd want me to move on and enjoy the rest of my life. He'd want me to be happy again, whilst at the same time keeping my promise to myself. _She thought to herself.

In the middle of her reverie, her stomach started to grumble, demanding for food.

She remembered that she forgot to eat her breakfast this morning.

She hurriedly got inside and got a bowl and spoon and grabbed the cereal from the cupboard and milk from the fridge. She quickly ate and got up from her seat and decided that she would go around town later to explore her new 'home'. After all, she was still new here - she just moved here three days ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: What do you guys think? Please tell me in a review if you think it was great, okay, bad or anything. Feel free to give me in a form of a review some ideas on what you think should happen next and how Ally and her soulmate should meet. :) <strong>


End file.
